


Lament In The Waves

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Another siren/mermaid fic that literally NO ONE asked for, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sadness, Sirens, Slow(ish) Burn, but you guys are getting it anyway, everyone hurts and nothing is okay, typical love triangle shit that we all hate but secretly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: Yugi has loved Anzu since forever - but when the Ocean calls, you answer. A sirensavedcursed him with a kiss, and now Yugi is part of something he doesn't quite understand. He can feel his heart break with every wave and time is running out. There's still a chance... but sometimes that's worse.





	1. How it Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I started reading Siren's Lament and couldn't help but insert my favorite dorks into it. I also plan on changing up the story a bit. (Find and read the original masterpiece on Webtoons!)  
>  Hopefully I'll be able to update this regularly, but I make no promises._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"All days come from one day, that much you must know  
>  You cannot change what's over, but only where you go."_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Pilgrim - Enya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRWYrEnmXfI)

This is the story of how Yugi died.

Drifting under the water’s surface, unable to tell the difference between murky depths and night sky. Lungs burning for air, he opened his mouth only to swallow salt water. The cold made him gasp, inhale more water, which made him cough, more water, scream, water, choke, water. He couldn’t remember where he was, or why he was there. But he could recall the moon; big and glowing above him as he had wept.

It was cold and dark, still and silent as he fell further down. Fear showed itself as bubbles streaming from his mouth until even those grew small and finally stopped appearing. He was fading out already, no longer in control of his own body. His hair drifted over his face, tickling his nose. He was helpless and there was no one around to save him. He had been sure of that.

From the darkness came a new sound, gentle and slow and so beautiful that Yugi forgot he was drowning. A song echoed in the sea around him and he could feel it resonate inside him, vibrating his bones. There was softness against his cheek, pressure on his arm. Sudden heat near his face, then over his mouth. A hint of something pressing all around him, but he couldn’t see, couldn't even hear the song anymore. He was just so _tired._

Then there was nothing. Or perhaps there was something after all, but Yugi wouldn’t know. He was already gone.

Sometimes in order to understand how something ends, you must learn how it began.


	2. Bite My Tongue

_If only life had a rewind button…_ Yugi sighed, knowing he was not the only one who had ever wished that before as he toyed with a piece of loose skin near his thumb nail. He pinched it and pulled slightly, testing how easily it could come off. He could probably get away with removing it without much damage…

“Stop picking.” Yugi startled and looked up at Anzu’s disapproving face as she set a cup of tea down on the desk he was leaning on. “Don’t make me paint your nails again. This time I’ll use red instead of just a top coat.”

“Oh, we don’t want that.” Yugi replied, opting to fidget with his cup now instead of his finger. “It wouldn’t suit me.”

“Are you kidding?” She grasped his hand, inspecting the damage. “I think red would look good on you.”

Yugi laughed breathlessly, quickly pulling his hand away.  
“No - too flashy. You know I like things simple.”

“That’s true,” she said, propping a hand on her hip and gracing him with a smile. “That’s what’s so great about you, Yugi. You have a natural charm.”

Yugi flushed, looking away from her face. _I think out of the two of us, she’s the charmer._ Not that he was complaining, though. He peeked back to her as she collected a few games into a neat stack in her arms.

“Anzu, you’re getting dust all over your front.”

 _“Ack!”_ She wrinkled her nose, settling the stack down on the desk so she could wipe off her apron. “This place is a dust factory. Where does it come from?” Yugi just shrugged, sipping some of the tea she brought. It was an herbal mix today - she must be worrying about his caffeine intake again.

When his grandfather had been hospitalized a few years ago, he’d left the Kame Game Shop under Yugi’s care. He then took over the business completely once he graduated school, but he soon discovered he would have a hard time managing all of it alone. Anzu was all too happy to step in and help out around the shop. With the capability only a truly determined woman could have, she cleared out all of the old, unwanted games and made the once messy, unsafely stacked shelves clean and ordered again. Yugi wasn’t dense – he knew the majority of their profits were thanks to her keeping things in line. And she probably didn’t realize it, but she was the main attraction of the shop.

“Let me know if there’s anything in particular you’re looking for.” She said to a pair of men hovering near the card game section, and they both puffed up under her smile.

“Yeah, sure.” One said, grinning back at her a bit too widely.

“No problem.” The other added with a staggering air of confidence.

Yugi sighed, 95% sure that the men weren’t going to buy a single thing. He rolled his eyes to the community board where business cards and advertisements littered the cork-wood surface. He’d have to clean that up soon, it was beginning to collect some not-so retail appropriate posters. The men back in front laughed loudly at something Anzu said (that probably wasn’t even supposed to be a joke), and his gaze was drawn back to her and he smirked a bit smugly. _Little do they know, she’s taken._

“Yugiii!”

There was a clatter, and Yugi looked from Anzu just in time to see a blur of blonde hair throwing itself at him. “Rebecca’s here.” Anzu called unhelpfully over her shoulder in a late warning.

“I see that.” He stumbled under the forceful hug, using a free hand to grip Rebecca’s shoulder so she didn’t get jostled. “Hey, Beck.”

“Yugi, are you free tonight?” The girl asked, lifting her head to peer up at him. “Some friends and I are going out for drinks - and cute guys will be there.” She added mischievously, blonde eyebrows waggling. “Want to come with?”

“Ah, sorry,” Yugi fixed the strap of her shirt with a small smile. “Not tonight. I have plans.”

“You never hang out with me anymore…” She whined, pressing a finger into his cheek.

“We hung out last night at your house, remember?” Yugi grinned, poking her face in retaliation.

“Actually, I’m the one who’s stealing him away tonight.” Anzu interjected, coming up to the desk. Yugi guessed that the two men finally left. “Sorry.”

“Are you guys going on a leisurely walk again?”

“Why the tone of disgust?” Anzu laughed, ruffling her sister’s hair.

“The weather’s nice out and there’s a full moon.” Yugi added. “Besides, we haven’t been able to go out together like this since—”

“Ryuji is here!” Anzu excitedly cried, and Yugi followed her line of sight to the window where a man was taking off his helmet, freeing waves of kinked, black hair. “I’ll be right back – I promised him I’d wish him good luck on his interview before he leaves town today.”

 _Yeah, since that._ Yugi felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched Anzu pull off her apron and step outside. Rebecca wrapped her arm around Yugi’s, settling her head on his shoulder.

“Good luck, Ryuji.” She mocked, sticking her tongue out. “I bet he’s not even going to come inside to greet us. Look at him on his red Vespa like some kind of oversized Ken doll.”

“Be nice.” Yugi chided, reaching over to pat her head. “He makes Anzu happy.”

“Come on, Yugi. You can’t honestly believe that he’s the best thing to happen to Anzu when—” She abruptly stopped talking after seeing the look on his face, pressing her lips together until they turned white. Yugi finally tore his eyes from the couple embracing outside, busying his hands with some papers strewn across the desk.

“A-are you sure you don’t want to come out tonight?” Rebecca asked, leaning over to catch his eye. “It’ll be fun.”

“Maybe next time.” He replied despondently, idly pulling at another cuticle. Rebecca gasped, and Yugi yanked his hands to his chest, looking at her in alarm. “Yugi, your fingers!” She grabbed his hand. “You’re tearing your cuticles again!”

“It’s just a habit!” Yugi whined, wiggling his fingers in her grasp. “I was doing better until now.”

“Y’see, this is your problem.”

“My dry hands are the problem.”

“No, it’s _you.”_ She sighed, aggravated. “Anzu and Ryuji have been dating for almost a year now, but I can tell that you still—”

“Oh, yeah! I still need to submit the order to the vendor!” Yugi said, pulling his hand away and grabbing a clipboard from under the desk. “That needs done before eleven.”

“Are you even listening to me?” She sighed. “Yugi, I just want you to be happy. Live a little and take some chances. You’re always cooped up in this shop.”

“…I am happy.” Yugi managed, staring at the order list. “Besides, I live upstairs. This is my home, not a prison.”

“I didn’t say that. There’s too much fun here for a prison.” She said, eyeing the stack of games Anzu had left on the desk.

“Watch it.”

“But, hey! If you change your mind about tonight, just give me a head’s up!”

“I will.”

“Speaking of, I need to make a quick call.” She moved toward the back of the shop, pulling her phone from her back pocket.

“Be right back!”

“Okay.” Yugi murmured, eyes already focused again on the other side of the window. Anzu’s hands were looped over Ryuji’s shoulders, her torso pressing into him. He grinned down at her like a man staring at a winning lotto ticket and then swept in for a quick kiss that looked so soft, Yugi just had to look away, feeling like he was intruding on something personal.

He grabbed the order form again and made his way around the shop, marking all the items they needed more of. He swiped his hand over the tops of a few games, making sure they were still free of dust. He checked in the back at the supplies and remembered that they needed more hand soap for the guest bathroom and checked that on the list as well. As he wrote, his eye caught on his left hand. The cuticle he’d been pulling earlier was red and bleeding just a little from his activities. He stared at it for a long time, watching as the little bead of blood swelled and threatened to run over the curve of his finger.

With a sigh, he added band aids to his order.

* * *

Yugi leaned closer to his reflection, straightening the sleeves of his tank top. Satisfied with the way his shirt fell over his shoulders, he looked down at his legs and debated on wearing a different pair of jeans but – no. These were his best pair. They were fine. He lifted his hands to his hair, first tucking his bangs behind his ear, then untucking them. He attempted to pull all of his wild hair into a messy bun but gave up when chunks fell out from the tie. Frustrated, he left his hair alone, tugging on a piece in front of his face as he judged his appearance. Should he take the piercings out of his ear?

...was that thinking too much into it?

His grandpa always said that beauty could be found in even the dreariest of places, but unfortunately his mirror didn’t seem to be doing him any favors. Yugi sighed, not even sure why he was trying so hard. What was he trying to prove?

 _Look at me,_ he thought, watching his eyebrows furrow, _trying to look good for a girl who already has a loving boyfriend._ Yugi bet that Ryuji had been impressive at his interview and had already been offered the job. Yugi flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryuji was probably showing the big bosses his designs already and getting them approved.

Yugi rolled his head over, staring at the old picture on his night stand. His own grinning face, surrounded by the grins of his friends, stared back. Yugi smiled a little, remembering the day it was taken. No, there wasn’t any need for him to compare himself to Ryuji. His relationship with Anzu was as it always has been, and he wouldn’t change that for the world. He valued the friendships he had. He hauled himself back up from the bed and shrugged on his favorite jacket, already feeling better by having on a familiar, comforting item.

“Yugi?” A voice called from downstairs. “I’m back!”

“Hey, Anzu!” Yugi called back, leaning out of his doorway. “I’ll be down in a bit!”

“Are you still getting ready? Am I too early?” There was a startled gasp. “Or am I late?! The clock says it’s six already!”

“It’s not.” Yugi replied, making his way down the stairs. Anzu was standing at the foot of them, looking aghast at the clock on the wall. “That thing has been broken for ages.”

“Oh, good.” She relaxed. “Oh, those are some nice jeans! Will you be okay walking in them for a while?”

“Um…I don’t know?” Yugi rubbed his palm over his thigh worriedly. “I usually wear them to hang out in so they’re probably fine… Should I change?”

“Oh, no!” Anzu grabbed Yugi’s hand as he made to walk back up the stairs. “I mean, you look nice so it’d be a waste, right?Let’s take some pictures while we’re out today. I caught a glimpse of the ocean on my way here and it was amazing. I can tell the sunset is going to be beautiful!”

“That sounds good!” Yugi grinned. “I’ll get my camera real quick!” He jogged up the stairs and into his room, grabbing the old, black digital camera on his desk. “Got it!” He yelled as he came down the stairs.

“Babe, it’ll be okay. Take some breaths.” Anzu was saying into her phone, her back to Yugi. “Your designs were too nice for that place anyway. You’ll definitely get the job for the other company…Um, I’m with Yugi right now, so—”

 _“Don’t.”_ Yugi said abruptly, and Anzu looked to him over her shoulder, blue eyes wavering. “Don’t let me be the one to hold you back. Ryuji needs you more right now so…you should go.” He offered her a little smile. “Tell him I’m sorry his interview didn’t go well.”

Anzu was quiet for a full minute, then she smiled back with a nod before going back to her conversation.  
“Hey, Ryuji? Yeah…Yugi says we can postpone or plans. Okay – I love you. See you soon.”

Yugi watched her, trying to be satisfied with himself. Trying to be happy from being such a good, understanding friend. Anzu came over with her thanks and kissed Yugi on the cheek before rushing out the door. There was a slight click, and Yugi looked down to see his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip around the camera.

* * *

Yugi wasn’t sure how long he sat on the stairs, staring at the camera in his hands. Long enough for the sun to lower in the sky; long enough for the streetlights to flicker on. He glanced out of the shop window, watched as the moon shined when the last of the clouds finally dissipated away. It was beautiful tonight, shining full and bright and casting everything in a soft blue glow like the whole city was underwater. And yet, Yugi had never felt so empty; so devoid of any awe or wonder for the night sky. The day had been so unhurried, easy because Yugi had forgotten that when it came to Anzu, time was never on his side. It never had been and it never would be.

He staggered to his feet, butt and legs numb from sitting so long. He set his camera on the desk of the shop and wandered outside. Cancelled plans or not, there was no reason he couldn’t go on a walk by himself, so that’s what he did. He stepped through the quiet streets, hands in his pockets and thinking hard until he came to a cliffside that overlooked the ocean's water. It looked black in the night, the moon highlighting the small crests in the water, making everything look much more alive than usual. He could hear the distant sound of the waves breaking on the rocks below, the soft roar of the wind. He stared at the sky, memorizing each shadow of the moon. Anzu had been right – the view was amazing.

He felt the familiar burn in his eyes, the prickle near his lower lashes. _No, it’s fine,_ he told himself, swiping at his face, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye. _It’s fine._ But once the first tear escaped and fell over the curve of his cheek, the dam broke. He clutched his hands to his chest, feeling it as each breath stuttered and threatened to choke him. _I can't do this._ He couldn't stop the hurt and disappointment from crushing him. He loved Anzu. He loved her so much but it was too hard and he never knew that something as great and wonderful as love could ever feel so bad. He bent over under the weight of his feelings as he struggled to control his sobs.

There was a lull from the water, and Yugi jerked his head up, spinning around to gaze behind him through the blur of his tears, certain that someone was there - that someone had just spoke.

“Hello?” He attempted, voice thin and wobbling.

_Have you turned to the tides to engulf your lonely tears?  
Come throw your heart to the waves and forget all your fears.’_

Yugi stepped closer to the railing, looking down at the dark waters where he could’ve sworn…he heard…singing? It was hard to tell, the sound was so soft like a lullaby a mother would sing to her children at night. So gentle and sweet and yet still holding that slow note of sorrow.

_Your soul is lost, but you can be free  
All your troubles forgotten, if you just let it be._

Yugi stared transfixed, straining to hear better. It was like all of his terrible, dirty emotions were being cleansed and turned into a serenade, beckoning him closer with a promise of peace. He pressed against the railing to hear it over the waves, wanting to know how the rest of the song goes. There was a creak, then a loud snap as the metal, rusty with age and weather, broke. Yugi jolted forward, unable to come to his senses fast enough to lean back and regain his balance, to stop his plummet off of the cliff.

Much like a slap to the face, realization hit Yugi full force, ripping him out of his strange trance. _He was falling._ He threw his arms over his head in panic, body curling tight, wanting to cushion the blow to his head as much as possible as he twisted in the air and landed in the dark ocean before he could even think to scream.


	3. A Blessing and A Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Thank you for all the encouraging words so far. I'm really having a good time writing this, so I hope you all are enjoying reading it! Some people are wondering what changes I'll be making and when, and the answer is 1) I'm not spoiling the story/ending and 2) I've already begun to change things._  
>   
>  _Here are some songs that were suggested for the story:_  
>  [Black Sea - Natasha Blume](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZauSHbbIig)  
>  [No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cun2trxHyuM)  
>  [Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKc7z-enzmA)  
>  [You Are The Moon - The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WJKiUW3kOI)  
> 
> 
> * * *

_Yours will be a voice so pure and clear,_  
_You will have no pain, not one fear._

Yugi always seemed to be searching and reaching for something he couldn't quite grasp. Like now, with the moon rippling above him, he wasn't even sure if it was real or not. Over the years, Yugi had learned to fold down his rising emotions just as he would fold a sheet, getting smaller and tighter with each pass until all that remained was a hard, closed-off square. And maybe that was the reason he was here now, sinking down to the ocean floor. He shoved down so much that one slip made him fall completely. But perhaps there was no reason in dwelling on reasons now – it was too late. He couldn’t make his body follow his demands to _move, swim, get air._ He opened his mouth to breath, to scream, but only swallowed more seawater in a burning rush.

_A kiss to remember, a kiss to forget,_  
_As ruled by fate, sink down into the depths._

There was a pain shooting through his head, probably where he’d landed in the water. There was pressure against his mouth, a flash of red in front of his eyes, but he didn’t know what it meant. He drifted away, closing his eyes for a long time, not expecting them to open ever again.

But he did. Amazingly, shockingly, miraculously – _he was alive._

He blinked dazedly at the moon-illuminated surf for the longest time before he finally hauled himself upward with a groan, trying to remember where he was and why he was there. His eyes trailed over the foamy waves to a jetty of rocks, following the formation up to the face of a cliff. He gasped in realization – he’d fallen off the cliff! He must have hit the water hard, passed out, and somehow washed up here in this cove. He could see the main shore line across the water, blissfully close. He looked down to his hands, curling his fingers in careful experimentation. He was completely unharmed. He could have _sworn_ that he had drowned, though…he’d swallowed so much water. He could remember feeling the horrible, desperate burn in his chest, his lungs collapsing in on themselves as water rushed in instead of air. He felt fine now - strangely good, in fact. He should go to the hospital anyway, just in case…

In his musing, his eyes swept across the area again, and Yugi startled when he saw a figure lying in the surf a few feet away, back turned to him - _Another person!_ He went to get up and run over, but stopped short when he realized _oh, my God! They’re naked!_

“Um…excuse me?” He tried yelling to them, surprised when his voice came out strong and clear. “Hey! Are you okay?!”

The other didn’t move, and Yugi felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. He crawled closer, keeping his eyes fixed on the back of the stranger’s head. _Don’t be dead. Please, don’t be dead._ Yugi didn’t know why there was someone here besides himself, but he couldn’t just leave them. They might be in serious need of help. Yugi gripped the stranger’s shoulder, rolling them over. He quickly removed his jacket and tossed it over their stomach, giving them some sort of decency.

“Okay, okay…” Yugi calmed himself, gently cuppiing their face with his hand to turn their head over. He leaned down close, intending to perform CPR - but then he stopped, suddenly uncertain. The other’s eyes were closed, face relaxed as if asleep, but the shape of his nose and the line of his jaw was…somehow familiar? Did Yugi know him from somewhere, or…? Yugi narrowed his eyes, studying the other, eyes dropping instinctively to the shape of his lips.

For a moment, he almost mistook the droplets of seawater on his face for tears…

There was a grunt, and he jerked away as the other started coughing, face now contorted in discomfort. He lifted his head, looking as confused as Yugi felt. “Oh, thank goodness!” Yugi cried in relief, pushing his wet hair from his face. The other didn’t look at him, instead focusing on the jacket Yugi had placed over his lap. “You scared me for a moment there…how are you feeling? Are you hurt?”

The man was silent, staring down at his lap in what almost seemed like shock, blinking slow like there was something he just couldn’t believe. “Um…are you—” Yugi squealed as the stranger pulled off the jacket, gracing the world with his nudity. “Please don’t do that!” Yugi yelled, grabbing the jacket and throwing it back over his lap decidedly.

The other stared at Yugi in shock, then a grin over took his face, growing wide and bright like a child opening a Christmas present and Yugi could only stare back helplessly, somehow feeling oddly connected to the guy. The ruby color of his eyes was abnormally familiar – he remembered seeing a flash of red before he’d fainted, but there was no way the other could’ve been under the water with him, right? Or maybe this guy had seen Yugi fall and tried to save him? If that were the case, Yugi owed him his life.

The man’s smile fell away as he looked down the line of Yugi’s body, seeming to notice something. He stared at Yugi’s legs for a long time, tilting his head to the side in what looked like a question. Without warning, he reached over and gripped Yugi’s upper thigh, applying pressure. Without warning or a second thought, Yugi thrust his palm upward into the guy’s jaw, knocking him back as he jerked his leg away.

“Sorry—” he wasn’t sorry at all “—but it’s really not okay to grab people like that!” He got to his feet, stepping back from the stranger in defense. “Especially without asking first!”

“W-wait,” He said, rubbing his jaw and looking – angry? Or just irritated? Frustrated, maybe. Yugi furrowed his brows right back at him. Surely it must be his imagination, but…the deep tone of the man's voice seemed familiar as well. “What are you feeling?”

“Excuse me?” Yugi asked, taken aback.

“Do you have sand in your ears?” He said, struggling to get onto his knees. “How are you…something isn’t right here…” He seemed to give up on getting to his feet, looking down at his fingers digging into the sand instead, unsatisfied with something Yugi didn’t understand. “It’s not supposed to be like this.”

“Yeah…” Yugi replied slowly, lifting his hands and backing off more. “I think you have me confused for someone else. I’m going to find help, so stay here.”

“Hey – where are you going?” He cried, trying to get up on his wobbly legs.

“I’ll come back with some help, I promise!” Yugi called back, making his way over the rocks. “You can barely stand, don’t push yourself!” 

“That’s not the issue here!”

Yugi got to the cliff face, eyeing the stranger worriedly. He seemed to be delusional, but… he couldn’t leave him alone. The guy looked like he was struggling. And there was something so lost and sad settled deep in his eyes that it made Yugi’s chest ache. He felt like he could resonate with those feelings. He began to climb up the cliff, making good head way. Until his foot slipped and he fell backward.

“Not again!” He cried out in disbelief, staring up at the sky as he braced to hit the ocean once more. It seemed like he was just meant to die that night.

The man saw Yugi slip and fall backward. Struggling to his feet, he stumbled across the beach and into the waves as Yugi hit the water with a large splash. When he didn’t resurface, he threw himself into the water in a dive, like he’d done it so many times before – like the water was home. By the time he reached Yugi, expecting the worst, he saw that he didn’t have to worry. Because Yugi was awake and aware, looking stunned at his legs. Or rather, what his legs had become.

A long, dark blue tail shimmered at him, glinting with the low light of the moon above the water’s surface. Yugi couldn’t move from the shock, drifting lower in the water as he stared at the tail – unable to say _his_ tail - in disbelief. The stranger was suddenly next to him, arms gripping around him in a strong hold as he propelled them both back up to the surface with a smooth flick of his own, powerful tail. They came up gasping for air and the man held onto Yugi, swimming until they were both back in the swallows, pulling themselves up the slope of the sand. Yugi watched in horror as his tail melted away. It split down the middle, the dorsal fins shrinking into his skin, which turned from blue to pale as his feet came back into existence. He wiggled his toes against the numb tingling in his legs.

“Damn it. I knew something went wrong.” Came the outraged cry from the man on his hands and knees next to him. Yugi staggered to his feet, nerves searing his body like fire as he stared at the dark man.

“W-what did you do to me?!” He demanded, wishing he had some sort of weapon with him. His hands shook and he balled them up, attempting to still them. “I want answers! _Now!”_

“Whoa—easy there.” He raised his hands in front of his chest defensively. “Drop the hostility and we can talk. Maybe sit back down since your dick is kind of in my face.”

Yugi glanced down and yelled in shock, dropping back down into the sand ungracefully with his hands over his groin. Apparently the tail had no mercy on his jeans. He would mourn the loss of his favorite pair later, but right now… “I want to know what just happened there! What did you do?! Are you…why was…?”

The other scoffed, sitting in the sand and leaning back on his hands as if they were just two friends hanging out, though his eyes avoided looking anywhere lower than Yugi’s face. “First of all, yeah. I’m a siren.”

“Okay, no.” Yugi shook his head, annoyed at the other’s blasé tone. “Sirens _don’t exist._ They’re just a myth. And what I saw there was a tail like a fish – not wings of a bird! I'm not dumb, I know what mythical creatures are. And I know for a fact that I’m 100%, Grade-A _human!_ You’re crazy, aren’t you?!”

“Well, there are a lot of us honestly.” He looked almost offended. “I couldn’t tell you if we are all the same or not, but I assure you - sirens exist and I’m _not_ crazy.” He sighed, releasing Yugi from the hold of his intense gaze as he turned his head to look across the water. “I guess it’s only natural to think the way you are, though. The truth is, we all were originally human, too…”

He seemed lost in a memory, so Yugi tried not to move too much, not wanting to interrupt his process. If anything, he wanted to stay as still as possible, in case sudden movement made the guy snap. His eyes stayed far away, even as he began to speak, “It's a curse disguised as a blessing. Everything begins at the end of a human life; when the Song of Heartbreak calls out from the shore, we Call back. Lured into the sea, the siren will give the human a choice…a second chance at life, or drown.”

Yugi frowned, unable to remember ever being lured into the water. He’d just fallen. Literally. Nor had he ever agreed to any kind of proposal - but the stranger wasn’t done.

“There are two conditions; first, the human must give up all their memories of life previous to the Change, and second, they must become a siren themselves – the afflicted vagabond of the sea. Essentially, an exchange is made. A siren becomes human once more to live their promised Second-Life, and the human becomes a siren, to wait until they too can perform the Change and live human once more. A fresh start. A relentless cycle.” He seemed to come back to the present, gazing once more at Yugi. “Well, it’s supposed to be. Until now.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Yugi shook his head. “I wouldn’t say I was heartbroken—”

“The Song was sung, I Called.” He simply said, shrugging.

_“Also,”_ Yugi stressed, “I never agreed to anything. I haven’t lost any of my memories, either!”

“Honestly, I’m as confused as you are.” He sighed, ruffling his wet hair into wildness with one hand. “You don’t have to believe me, but how else would you explain it?”

“Maybe I swallowed too much sea water and I’m hallucinating? Or maybe I actually am dead.”

“Well, I can’t take back the Change. The deal was sealed when we kissed.”

“We…kissed…?” In a rush, Yugi remembered the warmth over his mouth, the pressure of something soft moving against his lips, and he flushed. _Impossible! Absolutely not!_

“Oh.” The man blinked, lips curling into a knowing smirk. “Sorry. We’re you perhaps wanting to kiss someone else?” He laughed as Yugi’s face grew hotter, visibly squirming. “Please don’t tell me it was your first. Then I’d just feel bad.” No, it hadn’t been Yugi’s first, but… He shook his head sharply, irritated. Now was not the time to really dwell on it.

“Well, you have to find a way to take it back. I can’t accept this. I have a life, you know - there are things I want to do.”

“And you think I don’t?” He replied back hotly, looking upset. They stared at each other for a moment, and Yugi could see the meaning deep in his eyes – the resolution that came with knowing pain. How long had he been alone, waiting for a chance at a Second-Life? Yugi pressed his lips together tightly, knowing pain, understanding it, then parted them in a sigh.

“How are you feeling?”

“…What?”

“I asked you how you’re feeling.” There was no time to be embarrassed now; Yugi stripped off his shirt and managed to tie it over his pelvis so he could stand, ignoring how it looked like a skimpy tie-on mini skirt. “Are you cold? Hungry?” The other just kept staring at him in bewilderment. “I for one am exhausted. Tonight has been a long night – even before this.” He tucked his bangs behind his ear nervously. “So, you see…this is a lot to take in, let alone actually believe that it’s real – that I’m not dreaming. Even seeing it with my own two eyes, it’s hard to process. Regardless, I’m certain that I’m going to need some strength to get through this and you seem like you need help, too - so as long as you promise to behave, I don’t mind offering out some kindness until things get sorted out.”

The man blinked, but a slow smirk spread over his face again as he leaned back on his elbow, putting his torso on display. Yugi couldn’t help but to stare at the slight definition of his abs, the way his dark skin seemed to blend into the night. “And if I don’t _behave?_ What will you do to me?”

Yugi decided to ignore that. He loved Anzu, but he was still a eager bisexual kid at heart.  
“Can you stand up?” He asked, about to offer his hand to the other.

“Yeah…” He got to his feet sloppily, holding the jacket over his hips despite his earlier suggestive tone. “I think I got it.”

“I’m Yugi, by the way. I don’t think we introduced ourselves. What’s your name?”

“I couldn’t say.” He replied, tying the jacket securely. “Forgetting is part of the job.”

Yugi stared at him, knowing he wasn’t likely to soon forget _this_ – meeting a strange man (siren? Mermaid?) at the beach on the night he almost drowned. No, that was something he was sure he’d always remember, even if this was a dream.

“Yami.” He said determinedly. “If you don’t have a name and can’t think of one, I’m going to call you Yami.”

“Hey, you can’t just decide my name for me!”

“Oh? But it’s fitting, don’t you think?” Yugi smiled at him, and the man looked taken aback.

“Yami…will do…” He muttered, quiet, as he averted his gaze and Yugi was glad that he was so easy to persuade.

“Alright then. Yami.” He held his hand out.

Yami took it, his grip surprisingly gentle.  
“This will be interesting, _Yugi.”_


	4. Hanging On

When Yugi awoke to the early sunlight streaming through the gap of his curtains, he felt a surreal disconnect to the world - like it was different now, or perhaps he was. He burrowed his head into his pillows with a groan, blocking out the light. What parts had been a dream? All of it? He felt a deep sense of relief; Grandpa had always said that his imagination was wild.

When he lifted his head, he noticed a sticky note pressed to his alarm clock. He shuffled upward, propping his torso up with the support of his elbows so he could read a note in his own handwriting: _It really happened._

The relief instantly went away and Yugi let himself fall forward into his pillows again, regretting ever waking up. At that moment there was a loud clatter outside his room and Yugi jerked back up, already halfway from his bed.

“Who are you and where is Yugi?” A woman yelled and Yugi quickly bolted out of his room.

“Stop throwing things at my legs! I _just_ got them!” Another yelled back.

Yugi burst into the kitchen.  
“What’s going on?!”

Anzu looked over to him, an apple held high in her hand, poised to throw. “Yugi!” She cried, dropping her arm. “You’re okay!” She then pointed an accusing finger toward the man hiding behind the kitchen counter. “I thought he was a burgler!”

“Morning,” Yami said as he peeked over the surface. “Nice boxers.”

“Shut up,” Yugi muttered, pulling his tank top down a little self-consciously. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“I got up and wandered down here for food, but then she came in and started throwing things!”

“Should I be calling the police?” Anzu wondered, looking between the two. “Is he dangerous?”

“Dangerous!? You’re the one who started attacking me!”

“Wait, wait – Anzu, no.” Yugi stepped between her and Yami, hands up placidly. “He’s not an intruder. It’s not what you think.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “Uh…do you know him?”

“Well…sort of. You see, it’s – we’re—”

“Aw, sweetheart. Looks like we’ve been found out.” Yami suddenly hugged Yugi from behind, which earned him a swift elbow jab in the stomach.

“This is Yami.” Yugi told Anzu as the said man doubled over and rubbed his stomach, muttering something about everyone being so violent. “He’s the son of a family friend. He came into town last night from overseas but, unfortunately, he was mugged and he lost his wallet and luggage. I offered him a place to stay until he got his things sorted out.”

Anzu was quiet for a long moment before she sighed. “Okay. Got it.” She smiled, and guilt instantly festered in Yugi’s chest. “Could I talk to you?"

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Yugi should have been happy that she believed him so readily, but it only made him feel worse. He had never lied to Anzu like this before, had never gone against her trust, and it was like a heavy mass in his stomach. A pit of bubbling tar.

"Alone?" She pressed, glancing over his shoulder at Yami meaningfully.

“I get it, I get it. I’m going.” Yami waved a limp hand in understanding and left the two alone in the kitchen.

“So…what are the groceries for?” Yugi attempted for nonchalance as she set the plastic bag down on the counter.

“I felt bad about yesterday. I was going to make you breakfast as an apology.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Yugi said, digging through the bag. He grabbed the eggs and milk and stored them in the fridge. “Speaking of, how is Ryuji? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. I mean, it kind of sucks that he didn’t get the job, but there are many other places he can apply to. I know he’ll find the right one for him. He’s tough, like you are.” She paused, fidgeting with the apple she’d been about to throw at Yami. “Actually, I can see a few of your qualities in him…” She flushed, looking up to him. “Sorry, that…sounded a lot weirder than I intended.”

Yugi tucked his hair behind his ear, avoiding her gaze.  
“Yeah, no. I get you. It’s okay.”

“So…” She began, and Yugi braced himself for the real reason she wanted to talk alone. “Are you going to tell me who he is?”

Yugi quickly covered his surprise with a smile.  
“I told you. His name is Yami.”

“Ah, I see.” She gave him a cunning grin. _“’Yami’,_ huh?” She pressed a finger to her chin. “You know, I think I have heard of him before. When you were fourteen, you had a dark blue Betta fish named Yami, didn’t you?” Yugi stiffened. “And, before that, you had an old stuffed bear that you had called Yami, too. And when you turned 18, you named the aloe plant in front of the store Yami and you tend to it whenever you have a lot on your mind, right?”

 _She remembers all that!_ Yugi thought, panicking.

“So, you’ve been naming your things after a family friend this whole time?” She guessed, but her tone was hinting at something else.

“W—don’t bring up childish things!” He said, waving his hands in front of him, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Yugi.” She said, cutting over his flustered state. She gazed at him seriously. “It’s okay if there’s something between you and him. I just want to make sure things are okay with you. Is he the reason you've been picking at your fingers again?"

Yugi wanted to deny it whole-heartedly, but would the truth sound any better? At this point, wouldn’t the truth sound like an outrageous lie just to cover up the feelings she thought he had? Of course it would. After all, he wouldn’t have believed it without seeing it for himself, either. This was his fault for using the same name for everything, but he never expected her to remember something so trivial. He had to deny her assumption, but he couldn’t tell her the truth – even though he wanted to.

“It’s really not like that.” He finally said, setting his hands against the counter. “There’s nothing like that between Yami and I. He just happens to need help, and he has no one else. I’m letting him stay in the spare room until he gets himself properly situated. Please don’t get the wrong idea.”

“Okay. You seemed tense, so I wanted to ask. But are you okay? That is what’s most important." She leaned back against the counter, palms against her thighs. “I know what it can be like, doing things for the sake of others. Your heart tells you one thing, but deep down you know that you have to do what’s right… do you ever feel that way sometimes?”

Yugi thought maybe he was a fool. He’d always lived life with a free positivity, a sincere hopefulness, ever since he can remember. When he fell for Anzu, it wasn’t like he planned on it. It just happened. There were things he knew existed, but he had never really focused too much on it before.

Like pulling a loose thread, it came stitch by stitch. He felt fine even as the seams popped and the knots loosened. He didn’t think for a moment that he was unraveling. He, like others, thought love made you whole – but it was the opposite. You are whole before it begins, and it was only after he saw the tangle of thread at his feet that he realized what happened. That love was not something you create, but an undoing.

He liked to think it was her dancing that made him notice it. The way she danced delicately, not like she didn’t mean it or that she was bored, but how it was like cutting paper, knowing every snip could either make or break the outline. She danced preciously, not precisely or exact. Each movement of her limbs was meaningful and significant. Yugi had watched her dance for years and years, so he knew that she had always been like that. When he watched her, he saw something that he couldn't explain, but knew the feeling regardless.

But Yugi knew he was foolish. If Anzu had ever wanted more from him, she would have addressed it by now. Said something or shown him some kind of message. Maybe she thought Yugi was not interested. Maybe she thought he was _too_ interested and she wanted something more challenging, which would explain why she was with Ryuji. Or maybe Anzu knew how he felt and just didn’t reciprocate, which he knew wasn’t her fault or his. Yes, Yugi was foolish, and he would be again and again; would always hope for more when nothing was there. Yugi was easygoing with his heart, and it’s been the cause of hurt other times before. So, he tried a compromise: he tells himself this time, it hurts less.

“Yeah.” He finally said, not able to meet Anzu’s eye. “I do.”

He tells himself that this hurts less, but it hurts more.


	5. Heavy

“So what happened with your girlfriend?”

“Anzu is not my girlfriend.” Yugi said stiffly, keeping his eyes down to the pile of papers in front of him – trying to ignore how Yami’s ass took up half of the desk. “Believe it or not, she does have a life outside of working here.”

“But she’s the one who broke your heart, right?” He asked, leaning back on one hand to cast a look down to Yugi.

“I told you, she didn’t break my heart.” Yugi pressed his own hand to Yami’s back firmly, shoving. “Could you move? Sitting on the desk is rather rude - a customer could come in and see you."

"Alright, alright. Bossy." Yami huffed and slid off. When he turned, his eyes trailed down to the middle of Yugi’s chest, mouth pinching in what could only be described as disbelief. “What’s the point of denying your pain? It’s so obvious…your heart is glowing like crazy right now.”

"My heart is what?" Yugi glanced up, hand immediately flying to his chest. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, you can’t see it? You have got to be the most useless siren ever.”

“That’s because I’m human!”

“That may be true…a siren’s heart doesn’t glow. Especially not with heartbreak - like yours.”

“Again, _what?”_

“The ability to see the glow of a human’s heart is how we’re able to seek out those who are heartbroken. The brighter the heart glows, the more intense the pain.” He set a finger to his chin. “You clearly have a human heart, but you’re also a siren…I don’t get it myself.” His eyes came back up to Yugi's. “Did you tell her everything?”

“You mean the truth…?” He tapped the pile of papers against the desk, aligning the edges. “No. I’ve never lied to her like this before and it hurts to know I am, but…I mean, it’s so crazy. No one would believe it. I'm still not completely sure that I do. She definitely knows I’m hiding something, though.”

“Haven’t you been lying to her before this? What’s the difference?”

“Excuse me?”

“I bet you’ve never once told her that you are in love with her.”

Yugi winced, feeling the tightness in his chest increase.  
“Things just…aren’t that simple. She doesn't feel like that toward me and it's not my place to force it on her.”

“Ugh, you’re so predictable…" He rolled his eyes. "You keep getting hurt everyday and you're just… _fine_ with it? I don't get it."

“Confessing your feelings to someone doesn’t always mean a happy ending. It could have consequences.”

“From what I gathered so far, you’re just a guy who works and lives alone in this game shop. You say you're making the best of things, but you’re actually a huge pushover. You're scared and you’re making excuses to protect yourself. Admirable maybe, but dumb. It’s always good to have defenses, but you pretend that a problem doesn't exist at all. It's like you're in denial. Just face the truth: you hate it here," his head tilted thoughtfully, "but…it doesn't have to be like that.” He stepped closer, leaning across the desk to tilt Yugi’s head up with a finger under his chin. “You can leave it all behind and start over.” He moved closer, lips hovering too close. “How about we have second try at our deal again?” A disarming smile. "What do you say?”

Yugi smiled back sweetly, hand coming up to rest over Yami’s wrist, fingers gripping tightly.

“I think I’ll pass.” With nothing more than a shove, Yami’s hand was gone and the other was leaning away, an aggravated sigh escaping his lips. “My life isn’t perfect. I know I bring a lot of my problems on myself and there are a lot of things that I wish I could change. I wish for a family, for miracles, for love and happiness…but then I stop and think about what I _do_ have, how blessed I’ve been, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not for myself, not for the world—“ His eyes sliced right through Yami “—and certainly not for you.”

“Have you ever stopped to think that there might have been someone out there who cared about you? Before you became a siren, I mean." Yugi frowned. "They probably waited for you every day, hoping that you’d return. It’s easy to give up and walk away, and that’s why living is so rewarding. Because you have to work for it.”

“You only live life for yourself. If you always try to make everyone else happy, you’ll only wind up miserable.”

“I don't believe that. Selflessness is not just sweet-talk. It’s when you put others before yourself…you take someone in when they have no one else and offer them a bed. You do everything in your power to make sure someone isn’t lonely…" His eyes tightened at a memory, "like staying all night in the hospital waiting room with you because the last person in your family is sick and you didn’t know if they were going to survive to see the sunrise.” He could remember that particular night with absolute clarity. He'd been so scared and alone until Anzu had shown up, tissues and a bag of chips in hand. “I think, if anything, it’s the little acts of selflessness and kindness that remind me that this life is always worth living.” Yugi stared back at Yami, surprised to see the other staring at him with a slack-jaw. “It’s the little highlights in your day that make it all worthwhile, don’t you think?”

Yami hesitated for a moment, only briefly – but long enough for Yugi to see the way his wide eyes jumped from his chest and then up, before the indifferent mask was back in place. Yami pushed away from the desk with a little _hmph._ “Sorry, can’t relate. There’s no one I trust more in this world than myself. If I chose to give up on my life, I believe there must have been a good reason.”

“Maybe, but you’ll never know what it was. And you’ll never know if you would have been better off if you had stayed.”

“She’s really worth all the hurt, huh?”

"Keeping her in any way I can is worth it. I may not have her heart, but I have her friendship, which is still very important to me. I have always liked her in a way I never had to think about – but it doesn’t matter. She isn't mine to claim. She’s never shown an interest in me like that, and she has someone she loves."

"You love her that much?"

"I do." The answer was instant.

“It must be nice to be so sure of something so fragile.” Yami stepped around Yugi, ruffling his hair as he walked by. “Good luck with that.”

“Hey!” Yugi said, fixing his hair. “Where are you going? Don’t be wandering around and getting into things, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Yugi watched him walk back upstairs with a strange heaviness in his chest, unable to help but wonder what kind of life Yami had led before. Most people were not unequivocally evil, usually they were just unaware or frightened. Yugi wondered which one Yami was and what could have happened in his previous life to make him so apathetic about it now. A lot of bad things got done by people who are not bad. Whether Yami lied or not about his true feelings said something about his character, but seeing that hesitance and bravado and choosing not to address it…? Didn’t that say something about Yugi, too?

He pressed his lips together, hating how Yami had a point. He was going the wrong way about it, sure - but he was right. It took real talent to keep aiming for a goal without giving up, no matter how painful - it was innate for Yugi. He never thought of giving up as a good thing, but…going on like he has been wasn't good, either. He'd never been in a situation where he absolutely had to give something up before, and it was more stressful than he could have ever imagined it would be. He was breaking his own heart more and more everyday and he couldn't even complain about it because it was his own fault. Eventually, something would have to give.

He sighed and grabbed his checklist from under the counter, grimacing as a dull throb squeezed in his head from the movement. Things felt so surreal, and he was tired, but life still went on. There was work to be done - he could rest later.

A small, light chime rang from the front door and Yugi looked up to see a couple of teenagers walk in.  
“Hello!” He called, pasting on his best professional smile. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Aw, Anzu isn’t here.” The guy said in a low voice, looking disappointed. “Just the guy.”

“He’s cute, though.” His friend commented, tucking her long hair back behind an ear. “Like in a soft, earnest way. Not my type, but easy on the eyes…"

 _I can still hear you – I’m right. Here._ Yugi thought, agitation making the pain in his head spike. Another chime announced another arrival and he could feel his eyebrows shoot up in surprise when the man walked in.

“Ryuji! How are you?”

“Hey, man.” Ryuji grinned. “Is Anzu here? I was in the area, I thought I’d bring by her favorite drink.” He held out an iced tea stuffed full of fruit slices. Yugi zoned, watching a droplet of condensation roll its way down the side of the cup, getting caught in the line of Ryuji's fingers. That was weird…why was he so thirsty? He blinked a couple times, trying to remember what he was doing. He knew he needed to finish counting the inventory and start restocking the shelves… After that, he should really dust the light fixtures. They were starting to look kind of dirty. And then he would need to—“Yugi?”

“Wha-oh, yeah." Yugi shook his head a little, jolting back into the conversation. "Sorry, I was just thinking. She’s actually coming in later today. I can put that in the fridge and she can drink it later.”

“Sounds good, thanks.” He handed Yugi the cup, the cold felt good against his hands. “I’ll text her later. I got to be on my way.”

“Good to see you.”

“You, too!” Ryuji called, holding the door open for the two teenagers before he left as well.

“Well, he was friendly.” Yami commented, and Yugi nearly jumped a foot into the air. “Really good looking, too. Why don’t you just go for him?”

“W-what? Me and Ryuji?” He shook his head. “No way. No. I mean, he’s cute – but no. Besides, he and Anzu are in a perfectly happy relationship.”

“No, I don’t think they are.” Yugi looked up to see Yami squinting out the window. “I saw his heart. It’s a bit dull – probably because time has passed, but…he’s definitely heartbroken. Maybe Anzu is a rebound?”

“What are you saying? You don’t randomly bring drinks to someone you don’t genuinely care for.” He gave a gentle shake of the cup to drive his point home. 

“No, I’m sure I’m right about the heartbreak.” He tapped his chin, muttering to himself. “But a glow like that…maybe not a romantic heartbreak, then. Did someone die?”

“Well, Ryuji did get turned down by a job yesterday. Maybe the heartbreak is just sadness from that?”

“No, heartbreak can only be inflicted by someone you love.”

“Does a glowing heart always indicate a broken one?”

Yami startled, eyes flickering down to Yugi’s chest briefly, eyes suddenly unsure before he shook his head and looked away. “…doesn’t matter." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets - or rather, into _Yugi's_ pockets since he was wearing his clothes. "Sirens only seek broken hearts. But I think he may be a solution to our problem.”

“What?”

“That guy is the ticket of ridding ourselves of this curse.”

_“What?!”_

“I said—”

“No, I heard what you said! I just can’t believe you!”

“Don’t get mad! Think about it; the curse is being shared between us two, I can pass it on to another person and it’ll go away. Not to mention, if he becomes a Siren, you get Anzu all to yourself. It’s a win-win, really.”

“No!” Yugi shouted, voice loud in the small, empty shop. “Absolutely not!”

Yami blinked a few times, the shock on his face morphing into confusion.  
“But isn’t he in the way of your happiness? What if she _is_ a rebound? Will you just let him use her?”

“Neither of us know if that’s the truth or not. You don’t know what kind of pain he’s been in or what he may have lived through. You don’t know what his future could hold. It’s not right to force a fate like that on someone without asking them.”

“…Like what I did to you?”

“Yes.” Yugi felt bad about how Yami winced, but it was the truth. “I will not stand by and let you go with the easiest method without any compassion.”

“Compassion?”

“Like the kind I have that lets me allow you to wear my clothes. Or the kind that makes you buy your girlfriend her favorite drink just because you know it would make her happy.” Yugi said, walking into the backroom. He knelt down and stored away Anzu’s tea, trying to ignore how that one small outburst seemed to have drained him more than it should have. He sat with the door open, feeling the cool air blowing on his face. He wasn’t sure why he felt so tired and dizzy today…maybe he was just overwhelmed. Or maybe he’d caught a sickness from one of the customers.

He could feel Yami staring at him, so he shut the fridge door with a soft sigh and got to his feet - too fast. He swayed in his spot and saw the world begin to blur. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and he tried to force himself upright properly but he stumbled. There was warmth against his chest, pressure on his arms. He saw the fuzzy outline of a dark-skinned man and then nothing.

_Oh, I can hear the ocean._


End file.
